klonoafandomcom-20200223-history
Popka
Popka (ポプカ Popuka) is a dog-like creature who first appeared in Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil as a main character. He later made reappearances throughout the rest of the Klonoa series with his latest one being in Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol. Appearance Popka is a dog-like creature. His ears and legs are orange, and his arms are stripped, a little longer than his body. A tufted, pink ball is seen on the tip of the Popka's pointed tail, and his most recognizable feature is his green eyes, which look like shattered glass. He wears a red bandana, which he got from Lolo when they first met, which was revealed in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. Personality Popka's quick-temper, talent for thievery, and no-nonsense attitude seemed to clash with Lolo, who as a priestess-in-training, appeared slightly naïve and rather prude-like in her actions. He doesn't worry about most things, and won't hesitate to insult people he finds mean, or bratty, but mostly with Lolo. Despite his defects, he's rather caring to Lolo, and he befriended Klonoa rather quickly. His rudeness and temper are somewhat reduced in Dream Champ Tournament as he was shown happy to see his old friend again and helping Lolo out in the tournament. During his ending in Beach Volleyball, he refused to part with the bandana Lolo gave him and treated her to lunch. In Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, he was excited to be rescued by Klonoa and soon declared he was sticking by Klonoa's side even after the latter offered him a chance to escape and they worked well in the adventure. He was also shown worrying for Lolo after rescuing her. Abilities/Techniques Floating Popka's large and long arms allow him to fly and glide through the air. In second player, he can help Klonoa jump higher than he can. Voice Cracker Popka's Special Attack in Klonoa Beach Volleyball. After he hits the ball over the net, a strong wind pushes his opponent into the net. Popka Jump In Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, ''a second player could connect a second controller to the game console and help Klonoa by using a 'Popka Jump", in which Popka launches Klonoa about as high as a double jump. This maneuver makes Popka dizzy for a few seconds. Endurance For some reason in ''Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil, Popka was not affected by the poisonous air like Klonoa and Lolo were. He has great resilience to pain, as seen in Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament, where he gets shot in the back by Guntz and could still walk. During Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, he fell from a portal in the sky and was only left dazed with a headache. However, he recovered quick to run away from Nighty-Knights. Biography History For reasons unknown, a young Popka was abandoned in a box and alone for some time. At some point, he met Lolo and she gave him a scarf to keep himself warm. From that point, he would become her loyal sidekick and best friend. ''Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil'' Popka served as Lolo's sidekick in the game. He accompanied Klonoa to save the world Lunatea, acting as the comic relief. Popka later explained to Klonoa that priestesses with enough spiritual power could make the bell ring. Ringing the spirit bell would make a priestess-in-training, such as Lolo, a full-fledged priestess. Lolo celebrated with Popka, much to his discomfort. The trio made their way to Baguji's Island, where they introduced Klonoa to the seer, Baguji, and he told Klonoa, Popka, and Lolo about the danger of the fifth kingdom that was going to rise, bringing the world to ruin. Along with Klonoa and Lolo, Popka returned to the Kingdom of La-Lakoosha to see the High Priestess, telling her that she wished to save the world and that she rang the Spirit Bell at the Sea of Tears. The High Priestess granted Lolo the rank of a full-fledged Priestess, and appointed a mission to the heroes to gather the Elements of each of the four Kingdoms in Lunatea. His temper flared when Tat stole the Element of Tranquility from Lolo in Joilant and was determined to hunt them down, eventually succeeding in taking back the Element with Klonoa. At Mira-Mira, it was revealed that Popka stole a board from the Jungle Slider in Joilant, having figured that the heroes couldn't make their way through situations that involved snow and slippery surfaces to their destinations. After the events in the Maze of Memories, it was Popka who convinced Lolo to help Klonoa fight Polonte the Hatchling, and helped her out of her depression by calling her a fool for giving up and not trying, which was the opposite of Klonoa who was trying his best though he was not from their world. Lolo accepted his words but was jokingly mad at him for calling her a fool. He joined his friends in continuing the journey and helps Klonoa with destroying the ark but they are forced to flee when the explosion goes off. The pair are saved by Tat and Leorina and head to the Kingdom of Sorrow. After Klonoa defeated the King of Sorrow, Popka asks Lolo if Klonoa doesn't remind her of Goddess Claire, something Lolo ponders herself. At the end, he is seen relaxing on a tree while Klonoa and Lolo are talking. When Klonoa was ready to leave Lunatea, Popka was sad about this and is seen covering his eyes with his ears and turning away. Afterwards, he and Lolo are seen smiling once accepting Klonoa had to leave their world sooner or later. Klonoa Dream Champ Tournament Popka and Lolo were on an errand in Lunatea, before they found a letter that teleported them and they appeared as contestants for the dream tournament. Popka appeared as a teammate to Lolo. While waiting for the tournament to start, they saw that there were many others who joined before they spotted and reunited with Klonoa who also joined and were happy to see him once more. While Lolo did very well, Popka stated he helped her in succeeding in most of her matches, to the latter's embarrassment. Popka later met Klonoa's old friend Chipple and they became friends as well before the next round started. He is present when Lolo talks to Guntz whose rude attitude caused Popka to criticize him for his comment. He watched as Lolo declared she won't lose to him. After they face Guntz, the pair end up losing to Guntz as Popka was shot by him and Lolo was kidnapped by Garlen and was going to be made into a gear by the villain. An injured Popka returned to Klonoa who was worried by his state but Popka informed him of what happened to Lolo. At the end, Popka recovers and Lolo is saved by Klonoa, to his relief. He is less than pleased to see Guntz make off with the prize money but happy that Klonoa was declared champion. He joins in the celebration with Klonoa using his trophy. ''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' Popka participated in the Beach Volleyball tournament with Lolo. If he wins the game, Popka goes shopping for new clothes and jewelry with Klonoa and Lolo to show off his victory to everyone. However, he decided at the last minute to not buy anything after seeing his discarded red bandana, which was his first piece of clothing given to him by Lolo, and says he still looks cool in it. ''Klonoa Heroes'' Popka appears as a NPC, where he is the friend of Klonoa. He usually tags along with Klonoa, giving him advice whenever he seems to feel it is appropriate. ''Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol'' When the Nighty-Knights began their invasion in Lunatea, Popka was worried at the sight and asked Lolo on what was happening. He and Lolo were asked by the High Priestess to leave but Lolo refused to leave and instead sent Popka to get help. He was transported out of his world by her. Popka then entered Phantomile out of one of the warp holes along with other creatures from various worlds. Falling from the sky, Popka screamed as he crashed down and was surrounded by Nighty-Knights who tried to capture him. However, he ran off and was chased by them. Luckily, he was previously spotted by Klonoa, who jumped down to rescue him and inflated the foes. Popka was happy to have found his friend as Klonoa got him to safety. As Klonoa jumped off to catch the Nightmare Missile, both Popka and Huepow insisted Klonoa shouldn't handle it on his own, leading to Klonoa calling them true friends. The three of them soon hitched a ride on the nightmare missile in an attempt to stop it. As they go through the void, they encounter many of Klonoa's friends who are in their respective dream worlds but have lost memories of him and attack the trio who are able to escape. Eventually, they found Lolo again in a nightmare realm and being held captive by Nightmare Klonoa who the real Klonoa attacked as Popka checked on Lolo who was surprised by his being present. She tries to get him to leave but Popka tells her that he and Klonoa have come to free her, as she tearfully tells him that Klonoa left and will not return for them. However, Popka states that is not the case and points out the real Klonoa who continues to battle with Nightmare Klonoa as Lolo realizes he is there and is overjoyed at his return. After Klonoa defeats his impostor, he frees Lolo before Popka and the others worry about her until she assures them she is okay. Once Klonoa points Lolo is having a nightmare, Popka and the other assure her they will return with her as she wakes up. They cling to Lolo and return to Lunatea. Once in reality, Popka and the others watch Lolo wake up before they celebrate their return to Lunatea. Popka participated in defending the bell tower, when Lolo pointed out the attacking Nighty Knights. After Tenebrae Hue appeared, Popka was scared and held Huepow back when Hue announced his plans to invade their world. Relationships Friends Lolo Lolo is Popka's best friend, with Lolo being the one who gave him the bandana that he currently wears. In Lunatea's Veil, Lolo and Popka are the very first people who find Klonoa at the Sea of Tears. When Lolo felt down for not being a proper priestess worthy to save anything, Popka got irritated with her by calling her a fool for giving up and not continuing to try. He noted on Klonoa, a person not from their world whose trying his hardest to save it from destruction. This was most likely his way of consoling Lolo, as she recovered from her depression though playfully got mad at him for his words. At the end of the game, he is sad watching her cry from Klonoa having to leave their world for his own. In Dream Champ Tournament, they continued to stick together as they competed as a team in the Dream Champ Tournament. They were both excited to reunite with Klonoa. Popka looked out for Lolo especially due to Guntz's rudeness. They defeat Zweegle together and Popka was somewhat annoyed by Lolo taking credit for him helping her, to her embarrassment. Despite that, Popka was worried for her safety after he was hurt by Guntz which allowed the latter to take Lolo to Garlen but was happy Klonoa freed her from the villain During Beach Volleyball, it is revealed in his ending that he is attached to his bandana since she gave it to him in their first meeting. For that reason, he refused to buy a new attire and treated Lolo to lunch. In Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, as Lunatea was being invaded she entrusts Popka to find Klonoa which he promised to do so. He later finds her being held captive by Nightmare Klonoa and was concerned for her as Klonoa fought off his doppelgänger. Lolo was surprised to see Popka again, as she tried to get him to leave but Popka refused and assured her that he and Klonoa will free her, though she doubted this because of her spirit being broken. She is persuaded after seeing he was successful in getting Klonoa. Popka also asked if she was alright being freed and she appreciated his worry by assuring him that she's fine. Popka was very happy when Lolo woke up after they all returned to Lunatea and they work to hold off the Nighty-Knights. He was also worried about her and Klonoa when Hue appeared and threatened them. Klonoa Klonoa is another of his friends who once saved his world. They are shown to get along and work well together. Popka met him in Lunatea's Veil, he and Lolo rescued him from drowning. Popka befriended Klonoa quickly and helped him in his quest by giving him useful tips along the way. Popka seems to respect Klonoa, as he noted on how he was trying his best to save a world that wasn't his. At the end of the game, he even compared him to Goddess Claire when he defeated the King of Sorrow. He was also sad that Klonoa had to leave Lunatea and looked away as he left the world. They are reunited in Dream Champ Tournament, Popka was happy to see Klonoa and they caught up before the tournament started. Klonoa was worried when he found out Guntz wounded Popka and asked his friend if he was okay but the latter told him Lolo was captured by Garlen. Klonoa defeated Garlen and saved Lolo from the villain. At the end of the game, Klonoa and his friends celebrated after Guntz gave Klonoa the trophy. In Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, as the Nighty-Knights surrounded people falling from portals, Popka was one of them and in danger but was spotted by Klonoa who quickly came to his rescue. Popka was happy to see him again and the latter got him to safety. When faced with a major problem, Klonoa told him to take his wind ring along with Huepow and go. However, Popka declared he was sticking by Klonoa's side even refusing to change his mind as Klonoa smiled at him clearly touched as he called Popka a true friend. Popka traveled through the dream realm with Klonoa and they worked well in fighting off threats before they found a captive Lolo. With Lolo's help, they returned to Lunatea where they fought the nighty-nights. Chipple Chipple is one of Popka's new friends from his adventures. Popka and Chipple met in Dream Champ Tournament, since they were both friends of Klonoa, they became friends as well before the next round started. In spite of being rivals, they got along and Popka was even sad about him losing. At the end, both watched as Klonoa was honored for saving everyone and being recognized as champion of the tournament. They met again in Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, where Popka along with Klonoa and Huepow enter one of Chipple's old dreams. Popka noticed that Chipple didn't recall them and warned Klonoa to watch out for the now confident kangaroo's attacks, only to be scared by a threat from Chipple. Huepow Huepow is one of Popka's new friends from his adventures. They met in Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, Huepow helped Klonoa in fighting off Nighty-Knights to save Popka. Because of their friendship with Klonoa and both their worlds being invaded, they were able to get along and both refused to leave his side. Popka and Huepow were with Klonoa as he traveled the dream stream and remained by his side as they headed to Lunatea when saving Lolo. Popka also held Huepow back when Tenebrae Hue invaded the world. Neutral Guntz They met in Dream Champ Tournament, Popka took a dislike to Guntz for his rude ways especially when he insulted him and Lolo. His dislike skyrocketed when Guntz blasted him and defeated Lolo, allowing her to be captured. However, when Guntz helped Klonoa, his animosity seemed to have gone down until the latter took the prize money. During Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, they met again when Popka along with Klonoa and Huepow enter one of Guntz's old dreams. When seeing him, Popka was not pleased and referenced how he hated Guntz (a nod to Guntz shooting him). Popka and the others escaped Guntz after he started attacking them. Enemies Garlen Garlen is one of Popka's enemies. During Dream Tournament, Popka entered the contest Garlen hosted along with Lolo. He was very interested in obtaining the cash reward that had been promised and thought nothing of the man. However, Popka came to detest Garlen for him causing his best friend to be captured and nearly turned into a gear. Fortunately, Klonoa was able to defeat Garlen and saved Lolo from danger. Popka watched as Garlen was arrested by Suiryu, while satisfied by the sight. Tenebrae Hue Hue is one of Popka's enemies. During Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol, Hue orchestrated the invasion of Nighty-Knights in Popka's world, which forced him to leave to find Klonoa and have him help. Beach Volleyball Stats Type: 'Speed *'Attack: 2/4 *'Block: '''0.5/4 *'Feint: '1.5/4 *'Receive: '1/4 *'Speed: '4/4 *'Diff: '1/4 Other appearances *Along with Klonoa, Popka appears on several liveries in ''Ridge Racer 6 & 7. *Shippuu Tengoku Kaze no Klonoa: In the non-canon manga, he is tasked by Baguji to search for the great hero. He appears running fast and nearly knocks down Klonoa. After having no luck, he comes across Klonoa and his friends. Gallery 6Ld20464.jpg|''Klonoa Beach Volleyball'' Popka Klonoa 2 DTC.png|''Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament'' Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 2.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 3.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 4.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 5.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 6.png Popka Klonoa 2 DTC 7.png Popka Klonoa Heroes.png|''Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal'' Popka Klonoa Heroes 2.png Popka Klonoa Heroes 3.png Popka Klonoa Heroes 4.png Popka Klonoa Heroes 5.png Popka.jpg Lolo and Popka's sprites Klonoa 2 Dream Champ Tournament.png|Lolo and Popka's sprites Klonoa 2 Dream Champ Tournament. KlonoaDC2 01.png KlonoaDC2.png KlonoaDC2 07.png KlonoaDC2 06.png Popka10.png|Popka as seen in Klonoa 2 Lunatea's Veil KlonoaWebcomic0-noscale.jpg Trivia * He appears to notice Lolo's crush on Klonoa and Klonoa's implied feelings for her, as he remarks on how they are alike and recognizes their concern for the other. It would seem he supports the pair, since he cares for both of them. * He doesn't seem to mind stealing things, as seen with the board from Joilant. * His only clothing is his bandana, which was a gift from Lolo. * As he was teamed up with Lolo in the Dream Tournament, this means he shares her place as the third best hero. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Klonoa 2: Lunatea's Veil Category:Klonoa: Beach Volleyball Category:Klonoa Heroes: Densetsu no Star Medal Category:Klonoa 2: Dream Champ Tournament Category:Klonoa: Dream Traveller of Noctis Sol